the_ninth_agefandomcom-20200214-history
The Timeless Titans
The Timeless Titans are two beings or gods, Mother Cosmos and Father Chaos, who are said to be the first in creation and whose struggles have shaped the world. Origins The story of the Timeless Titans is a story about the creation of the world. A version of the story is carved in one of the oldest temples of Avras, buried beneath the modern Great Sepulchre. The Timeless Titans; inscription found in one of the oldest temples of Avras (Warriors of the Dark Gods armybook, p20-21) The story tells of how Mother Cosmos and Father Chaos were created from the Void and gathered the realm around themselves. Mother Cosmos created the Mortal Realm, while Father Chaos the Immortal. Father Chaos Father Chaos is the creator of the Immortal Realm, a place of tumult and entropy. The symbol of Father Chaos is an infinity symbol Ilarion Yanovich (942-962 A.S.) Letters to Archbishop Voytyek Bistricha, 6th letter (Warriors of the Dark Gods armybook, p50-51). . Father Chaos is of great importance to the Warriors of the Dark Gods. Their icon, the eight pointed star, has a spoke for each of the seven Dark Gods, but the tallest belongs to the Father. Not only symbolising his importance to the warriors, but also that the Dark Gods serve his design. Extract from an untitled tome, known to scholars as the Dark Chronicle of the West (Warriors of the Dark Gods armybook, p28-31) Father Chaos also holds great importance to the Path of Ascension. While the Pact is made to the Dark Gods, and those who walk the Path of the Favoured are devoted to them Leonora Dimitriou (962 A.S.) Journal entry: Red Blossoms of Ithar (Warriors of the Dark Gods armybook, p78-81), it is the Father that grants the ultimate gift of immortality, to become an Exalted Herald by his side Parchment found clutched by a dead scribe in the ruins of the Abbey of Listowell (Warriors of the Dark Gods armybook, p16-17). Furthermore, the Father is the one who cares for those who walk the Path of the Exiled Ilarion Yanovich (942-962 A.S.) Letters to Archbishop Voytyek Bistricha, 4th letter (Warriors of the Dark Gods armybook, p42-43) Series of letters found on a twisted creature after a battle against raiders near Ullsberg (Warriors of the Dark Gods armybook, p44). Extract from the Litany of the Exalted (Warriors of the Dark Gods armybook, p18) Mother Cosmos Mother Cosmos is the creator of the Mortal Realm, which is built around laws and systems. Given that the symbol of Father Chaos is an infinity sign, and that it features in the icon for the Path of Cosmology, and that this path has a strong focus on duality, it seems reasonable to assume that the other portion of that icon represents Mother Cosmos. With that logic, the symbol of Mother Cosmos is a circle. If a deity finds a devoted worthy, they may be allowed to return to life Emerentius (90 A.S.) Prologue to A Study of the Gods (Main Rulebook, p132). Though only if the Mother allows it and lifts her Veil. Relationship Father Chaos and Mother Cosmos are said to have a complex relationship. The Father is said to lust for the Mother, but remains unanswered. The Mother effectively uses the Veil to separate herself from the Father, leaving him able to only send "suitors" through. His constant attempts also leaks through in what is often called magic. Sources Category:Deities Category:Legends